Fate Stat sheets
by VFlame
Summary: just some stat sheets i made.
1. Chapter 1

_Servant Saber: Perseus Jackson {PJO}_

 **Strength: A**

 **Agility: B**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Magic: C**

 **Luck: D**

 **Skills**

 **Magic Resistance: B**

 **Eye Of the Mind {False}: B**

 **Charisma: C**

 **Fire Resistance: A**

 **Water Powers: A**

Percy has almost complete control over water.

 **Horse Telepathy: A**

 **Divinity:B**

 **Riding: A**

 **Divine Aid: B**

After saving Olympus Percy has earned enough respect from the gods to call in a favor or two.

 **Noble Phantasm (s)**

 **Riptide: C {Anti Unit}**

Collapsible pen-sword that always returns to Percy's pocket within 30 seconds.

 **Blackjack: B {Locked Unless Rider Class Or removed By High Thaumaturgy}**

Pitch Black Pegasus who loves donuts and fly's faster then a falcon with powerful Legs to top it all off.

 **Hound From Hell: A {Anti Army}**

Mrs.O'Leary is a tamed hell hound the size of a tank and a bark as loud as an artillery gun. She possesses the ability to teleport using shadows known as shadow travel and she's fiercely loyal to Percy.

 **Son Of The Sea: A {Anti-Unit}**

Percy has almost complete control over water.

 _Servant Archer: Clint Barton {Hawkeye}[MCU]_

 **Strength: C**

 **Agility: B**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Magic: E**

 **Luck: C**

 **Skills**

 **Independent Action: A**

 **Infinitely** **varied Quiver: C**

 **Clairvoyance: C**

 **Noble Phantasm [s]**

 **Impossible Shot: B {Anti Unit}**

An anti unit Noble Phantasm that will hit any target at any distance.

 _Servant Lancer: Harlequin {seven deadly sins ANIME.}_

 **Strength: E-**

 **Agility: B**

 **Endurance: A-**

 **Magic: B**

 **Luck: C**

 **Skills**

 **Eye Of the Mind {True}: A-**

 **Disaster: B**

Disaster changes an enemy's luck stat to E {does not work against EX luck} temporarily after getting injured or sick. It also gives Harlequin control over Nature.

 **Magic Resistance: D**

 **Levitation: A**

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **Spirit Spear Chastifol: A {Anti Fortress}**

Too many abilities to list just check the wiki.

 _Servant Rider: Yang Xiao Long {RWBY]_

 **Strength: A**

 **Agility: C**

 **Endurance B**

 **Magic: D**

 **Luck: C**

 **Skills**

 **Aura: B**

Acts as an extra Shield to increase a servants durability by as much as one letter. Recharges over time.

 **Riding: A**

 **Semblance: B**

The more damage Yang takes or the angrier she gets her Strength gets {gradually} boosted all the way up to EX.

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **Ember Celica: C {Anti Unit}**

Shotgun gauntlets that shoot either long range or explosive shells.

 **Bumblebee: C** **{Anti Unit}**

Really good motorcycle.

 _Servant Caster: Hermione Granger. {HP}_

 **Strength: E**

 **Agility: C**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Magic: A**

 **Luck: B**

 **Skills**

 **Territory** **creation: A**

 **Spell-craft** **: A**

For list of spells see wiki.

 **Potion: C**

potions take many ingredients and atleast a week to brew.

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **Scary Face: E** **{Anti Unit}**

Just a scary face.

 _Servant Assassin: Kylar Stern {Night-Angel}_

 **Strength: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Magic: B**

 **Luck: E**

 **Skills**

 **Presence concealment: A**

 **Talent: B**

An ability used to enhance traits like strength or agility.

 **Disguise: D**

If given enough time he can make an illusion to cover himself with, but even a raindrop can shatter it.

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **The Devourer: A {Anti Unit Self}**

Sentient ball of black metallic power. Is extremely malleable meaning it can turn into almost any shape, Grants Kylar immortality unless broken by a Noble Phantasm A or above, will devour anything Except for Kylar, Lures and any Noble Phantasms over A rank.

 **Lures, The Staff of Law: B** **{Anti Army}**

Unbreakable Long sword that amplifies magic skill.

 _Servant Berserker: The Meta {RvB}_

 **Strength: A**

 **Agility: C**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Magic: D**

 **Luck: C**

 **Skills**

 **Mad Enhancement: EX**

 **Armour Enhancements: A**

A Domed Energy Shield that nothing short of an EX Noble Phantasm can get through, invisibility, Temporal Distortion, Motion Trackers and Strength Enhancers.

 **Brute Shot: C**

Half sword and half grenade launcher.

 **Power Armour: C**

 **Battle Continuation: A**

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **The Meta: A {Anti Unit Self}**

Nine Sentient AI do the thinking for him and allow him to use Armour enhancements. If these AI are destroyed by strong electric current, his Endurance goes down to A and he loses Mad enhancement but gains his sanity and another AI.

 _Servant Saber: Magnus Chase {MCGA}_

 **Strength: D**

 **Agility: C**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Magic: B**

 **Luck: C**

 **Skills**

 **Magic Resistance: C**

 **Battle Continuation: C**

 **Healing {others}: A**

 **Peace of Frey: A**

Disarms everyone around him.

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **Jack: EX {Anti Unit}**

Sentient flying sword with high speeds, extreme precision and a VERY sharp edge.

 _Servant Archer: Frank Zhang {PJO}_

 **Strength: B-**

 **Agility: B**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Magic: D**

 **Luck: C**

 **Skills**

 **Independent Action: B**

 **Battle Continuation: B**

 **Command Of The Legion: B**

Summons a small legion of the dead for him to command.

 **Animal Transformation: A**

Can Transform into any animal at will.

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **Blessing Of Mars: B**

Grants temporary invincibility, Blood lust and Heightened senses.

 _Servant Lancer: Pyrrha Nikos {RWBY}_

 **Strength: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Magic: C**

 **Luck: D**

 **Skills**

 **Magic Resistance: C**

 **Aura: A**

increases endurance up to A rank.

 **Polarity: B**

Control of metal.

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **Milo And Akouo: The Gold That He Carries: B**

Extendable Javelin that transforms into a Xiphos and a rifle, and a hoplite shield.

 _Servant Rider: Unknown._

 _Servant Caster: Carter Kane {KC}_

 **Strength: B**

 **Agility: C**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Magic: A**

 **Luck: B**

 **Skills**

 **Item Construction: D**

 **Territory** **Creation: B**

 **Egyptian Magecraft: A**

Magic from Egyptian times, such as forcefully transforming weaker willed people into animals, generally light telekinesis, and partial to full combat avatar transformation.

 **Divine Words: A**

Effectively hacking reality, He can say any Egyptian words and they will happen to some extent such as: miss, punch or fall.

 **Falcon Transformation: B**

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **Host Of The Avenger: A+**

Brings Strength, Agility and Endurance up to A+ Rank, Improves skills, all magic comes easier, Gives Eye Of the Mind: A+ and Super combat Avatar.

 **Symbols Of the First Pharaoh: EX**

Ra's Crook and Flail, Effectively Enuma Elish.

 _Servant Assassin: Kip Guile {Lightbringer}_

 **Strength: B**

 **Agility: C**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Magic: A**

 **Luck: D**

 **Skills**

 **Presence Concealment: D**

 **Fatness: A**

A defensive ability that ignores pain and increases weight to the point that only servants with A ranked strength or higher can lift him.

 **Drafting: A**

The magic of his world, the ability to create mystic substances called luxin, it comes in 11 different forms with different power, the main seven are sub-red (seeing in infrared and fire control and creation), red (a jelly like substance that is extremely flammable), orange (an oily material), yellow (1 form is a very bright liquid and the other is incredibly durable), green (a durable rubbery material), blue (like a sheer of bronze), superviolet (ability to see in ultraviolet and an invisible stringy form)

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **The Blinding Knife: A**

Removes all skills and 1 Noble Phantasm {the lower ranked 1}.

 **Legend Of the LightBringer: A**

adds control of 2 other colors to draft: Chi and Paryl (light and invisible, can be used to see metal.) and boosts luck to B.

 _Servant Berserker: Isaac Gates {RvB}_

 **Strength: B**

 **Agility: A**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Magic: D**

 **Luck: C**

 **Skills**

 **Mad Enhancement: C**

 **Eye Of The Mind {False}: A+++**

 **Battle Continuation: A**

 **Martial Arts: A**

 **Perfect Mercenary: EX**

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **Alien Key of Truth: A**

This Sword melts through stuff and has a beam mode.


	2. Chapter 2

_Servant Saber: Qrow Branwen {RWBY}_

 **Strength: A**

 **Agility: B+**

 **Endurance: B-**

 **Magic: E**

 **Luck: EX (Due to Noble Phantasm)**

 **Skills**

 **Aura: A**

The manifestation of his soul, works like a Video game Health bar,

no matter what damage he would take his Aura protects him, also it regens over time.

 **Namesake: B-**

This Skill grants him the ability to transform into a Crow at will,

although he can't do it right in the heat of battle.

 **Magic Resistance: C**

 **Noble Phantasm (s)**

 **-Bad luck charm: EX (Anti-Army)**

anything that can go wrong (for people near him) will go wrong,

its as simple as that. But luck can only carry you so far.

 _Servant Archer: Sniper (TF2)_

 **Strength: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Magic: E+**

 **Luck: C**

 **Skills**

 **Independent Action: A**

 **Marksmanship: A+**

 **Arsenal: A**

He has an arsenal of seventeen unique weapons, 2 shields that boost health or protect form behind, a healing backpack, bottled urine that lowers Endurance by 2 letters and disgusts everyone and a gun that shoots said urine, many rifles, 2 smgs and for kukris. Look on the wiki for details!

 **Noble Phantasm (s)**

 **NA**

 _Servant Lancer: Clarisse La Rue (pjo)_

 **Strength: A+**

 **Agility C+++**

 **Endurance: B++**

 **Magic: D**

 **Luck: C-**

 **Skills**

 **Rightful fear of the Drakon slayer: B**

This skill embeds a rightful fear of her into all of her enemies.

 **Noble Phantasm (s)**

 **Blessing Of Ares: B {Anti-Unit Self}**

When either enraged or in the process of a massacre she gains invincibility, a skill boost in strength and agility and a faster reaction speed for a short amount of time.

 _Servant Rider: Unknown_

 _Servant Caster: Callum Hunt (magistierium)_

 **Strength: C**

 **Agility: D-**

 **Endurance: B-**

 **Magic: A**

 **Luck: C+**

 **Skills**

 **Elemental Magic: A**

control over the four elements as long as their opposites are around.

 **Chaos Magic: A**

Control over Chaos magic used to devour stuff, knock people unconscious if he truly understands who they are, summon Demons and make Zombies.

 **Teritory Creation: E**

 **Noble Phantasm (s)**

 **Enemy of death: B (Anti-Unit (Self))**

Goes mad, restrictions on magic are lost, summons an army of Zombies and gets a boost in everything.

 _Servant Assassin: Franklin Delano Donut (Red Vs Blue)_

 **Strength: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Magic: E**

 **Endurance: A+**

 **Luck: EX**

 **Skills**

 **Throwing: B+++**

His arm would be sold for millions of dollars, When it comes to throwable weapons he is a god able to throw three sticky grenades simultaneously with perfect accuracy across a foot ball field sized room.

 **Presence Concealment: A+++**

He is not the best at sneaking around but, he is rather easily overlooked.

 **Daily Wine And Cheese Hour: A+**

At 5:30 PM to 6:30 PM Donuts stats all get boosted by one and all the other servants become intoxicated, unfortunately He is likely busy eating cheese and drinking wine.

 **Battle Continuation: EX**

 **Noble Phantasm (s)**

 **Super Sticky Grenades: A (Anti-Unit (10 people))**

Ten sticky grenades that cannot be broken or moved from where they landed and are capable of killing any servant within a ten meter radius.

 _Servant Berserker: Darth Vader (star wars)_

 **Strength: B**

 **Agility: C**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Magic: B**

 **Luck: E**

 **Skills**

 **Mad Enhancement: A**

 **Noble Phantasm (s)**

 **The Force: A+ (Anti-Unit)**

Weird magical telekinesis and crap, he can use it to choke people, stop bullets and blasters, sometimes even electricity and double jumping, only work if focused and dose not work at the same time as Mad Enhancement.

 _Servant Saber: Nico Di Angelo {pjo}_

 **Strength: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Magic: B**

 **Luck: B**

 **Skills**

 **Magic Resistance: C**

 **Independent Action: A**

 **Riding C**

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **Ghost King: A++ {anti Unit Self}**

Control over Dead stuff and dark stuff.

 _Servant Archer: Cinder Fall{RWBY}_

 **Strength: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Endurance: B+**

 **Magic: A**

 **Luck: C**

 **Skills**

 **Magic Resistance: E-**

 **Independent Action: B**

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **Great Grimm Dragon: A**

Summons a dragon that summons evil wolves.

 **Maiden Of Fall: B+ {anti Unit self}**

Grants her weather control and fire and ice and stuff.

 _Servant Lancer: Dazen Guile {Lightbringer}_

 **Strength: A**

 **Agility: B**

 **Endurance: B+**

 **Magic: EX**

 **Luck: B**

 **Skills**

 **Magic Resistance: C-**

 **Decay: C**

 **Drafting: EX**

The magic of his world, the ability to create mystic substances called luxin, it comes in 11 different forms with different power, the main seven are sub-red (seeing in infrared and fire control and creation), red (a jelly like substance that is extremely flammable), orange (an oily material), yellow (1 form is a very bright liquid and the other is incredibly durable), green (a durable rubbery material), blue (like a sheer of bronze), superviolet (ability to see in ultraviolet and an invisible stringy form)

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **The Black Prism: A (anti unit self)**

Gives him control over the Devouring Black luxin manifesting into a spear of God and White Luxin the symbol of purity.

 _Servant Rider: Han Solo {Star Wars}_

 **Strength: D**

 **Agility: C**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Magic: C**

 **Luck: A**

 **Skills**

 **Riding: EX**

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **The Millennium Falcon: A+++**

A spaceship that he can control better then his own body, it can reach light Speed.

 _Servant Caster: Sadie Kane {Kane}_

 **Strength: B**

 **Agility: C**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Magic: A**

 **Luck: B**

 **Skills**

 **Item Construction: A**

 **Territory** **Creation: B**

 **Egyptian Magecraft: B+**

Magic from Egyptian times, such as forcefully transforming weaker willed people into animals, generally light telekinesis, and partial to full combat avatar transformation.

 **Divine Words: A**

Effectively hacking reality, He can say any Egyptian words and they will happen to some extent such as: miss, punch or fall.

 **Kite Transformation: B**

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **Light Of Isis: A**

She becomes one with Isis gaining all of her magic power and boosts all stats by 2 temporarily

 **Execration of the Shadow: EX (anti unit)**

no matter who its used on they will die no matter what as will clones and no resurrection, some recuirments

 _Servant Assasin: Light Yagami {death note}_

 **Strength: E**

 **Agility: D**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Magic: E**

 **Luck: B**

 **Skills**

 **Mad Enhancement: B**

 **Mental Corruption: A**

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **Death Note: EX {anti unit}**

A demonic notebook that kills anyone whose name is written in it while their face is in mind.

 _Servant Berzerker: M. J. Caboose {rvb}_

 **Strength: EX**

 **Agility: C**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Magic: E**

 **Luck: EX**

 **Skills**

 **"Dumb" Enhancement: A**

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **N/A**

 _Extra Berzerker: Garnet_

 **Strength: B**

 **Agility: D**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Magic: E**

 **Luck: A**

 **Skills**

 **Power Of Random: EX**

 **Noble Phantasm {s}**

 **Word Of God: EX**

1 word commands that are impossible to Ignore.


End file.
